Unconventional
by Kctimes2
Summary: Troy walks Emma home; Emma invites him inside. Set after 'United as One'. Troy/Emma. Sexual Content. Rated-M Second chapter added, as a request.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Takes place immediately after the Power Rangers Super Megaforce episode, 'United as One'. Troy/Emma centric, Somewhat of a PWP (Plot-what-Plot).

 **Rated-** M

 **Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters. Plot is strictly mine.

* * *

 **Unconventional**

 **Xxxxx**

The gang was still at the park. Earlier in the day, the Super Megaforce Megazord was damaged and required serious repairs. Thankfully, a certain Pink Power Ranger employed unusual tactics to keep Desolar busy, while they fixed the Megazord.

From his spot, Troy, the Red ranger, watched his friends. He laughed at their nonsensical acts—Jake chasing after Gia, physically and romantically, Noah assisting Orion fly the kite gifted, and Emma capturing their moments. His prismatic eyes stayed on the Emma, the heart of the team. She was the first to extend the hand of friendship, welcoming him to their circle of friends and new school. She saw the good in everything and everybody, and she was talented—a photographer, singer, a Kung Fu master. Her smile brightened the gloomiest of days, her dreams and hopes irradiated among them.

Taking a break, Emma made her way to Troy. She placed her camera to the side of her. "Hey, why aren't you out there," she asked him. "Are you still thinking about Robo Knight?"

"No, but I'm sure he's out there, somewhere," he answered. He noticed an eight legged creature nesting in her hair. "Stay there, don't move." He intently stared. When the bug began to tickle across, he snatched it.

"Huh," Emma, confused, wondered. Her eyes parted bigger, when he opened his hand. Instead of killing the arachnid, he released it. Together, they spectated, as it crawled away. She broke away, her eyes slid to look at him. Like Troy, she held him to such a high esteem. As her leader, of course she did. He led her through the battles, taught her a thing or two, and he never showed fear. As a friend, he, too, respected the animals of the Earth, big or small, grotesque or not, and he was a great listener. Not to mention, he was absolutely dreamy.

When Emma and Troy locked eyes, they began to lean in closer. Neither were dating anyone. They often flirted for kicks, but there was an underlying attraction. They've wanted to act on their feelings, but never did—until now.

"Hey," Jake yelled. Gia shoved him. His obliviousness was shown. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Are you kidding me," the Yellow ranger retorted. She grunted in frustration, her arms crossing over her chest heatedly. "You know what they were about to do, right!?"

Troy could have punched the Black/Green ranger. Hell, he could have made him clean the all the Zords for that move. He clenched his teeth, preventing a sudden outburst. "Yeah," was his reply.

"We're all going to Ernie's," Noah updated.

"Come on," Orion shouted, holding a kite in one hand, beckoning the two with his free hand.

Emma blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Come on," she got up first and helped Troy do the same, her smile never wavering.

Several hours later, Troy was walking Emma to her house. His friends coaxed him into doing so. He kept behind her, as Emma sauntered, alert, as well as aimless. Her eyes scanned her street. The crescent moon shone in the distance, the streetlights illuminated, and people began to arrive home from work. They continued like this, for some time.

Soon, they arrived at her doorstep.

Underneath her porch lights, the two pocketed their hands, balanced on their heels and awkwardness accompanied them. "So," they said simultaneously. They chuckled after.

"Do you want to come inside," Emma blurted, before she could stop herself. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Uh," a little surprised, he stuttered. "Um, well, what about your parents?"

"They're out of town for my dad's business trip," she answered, biting her lip. "I have an older sister, but she's away at college. I pretty much have the house to myself, until Monday."

"Oh, well, yeah."

Emma smiled, as she placed her key into the key hole. She allowed him to enter first, then she turned on the lights inside and closed the door. "Take a seat at the couch. I'll grab you a drink," she left him in the living room.

Before sitting, Troy caught sight of the pictures consuming her fireplace's mantle. He browsed. There were photographs of Emma and her sister dressed alike, Emma stepping between monstrous, bamboo sticks, her parents wedding day and 20th anniversary, and a family one. He grabbed the picture with the bamboo sticks, since that interested him the most.

She returned. "What are you looking at?" He turned around, and she handed him a can of soda. She peered and explained. "That's called Tinikling. It's a traditional Filipino dance." She made herself comfortable on the black, leather couch.

He placed the frame back, grabbed the soda and sat with her. "Is it hard?"

"Sort of, you really have to listen and be in tune with song playing, otherwise, there could be an accident. Speaking from experience, those sticks hurt like a bitch," she replied with a laugh. She watched him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course," he nodded, while getting more comfortable.

"I like you," she confessed.

"Emma, I like you too."

"No, I mean..." She hitched her breath, when his lips crashed onto hers. She closed her eyes, reciprocating the kiss. She moaned slightly, when his hands began to roam her body. Careful to not break the kiss, her willowy body twisted towards him, her right leg extended over his body, and she sat on his lap. Her legs rested on each side of his body, her tongue hungrily explored his mouth, as their kiss became even more hot, heated, passionate.

Troy stopped her, all of a sudden. "Wait, wait..."

"Is there something wrong," she wondered, thinking she went too fast.

"No," he placed his drink on the carpet. With his finger, he gestured her to come back to him.

Their mouths fused together, becoming better acquainted. His hands rested on each side of her hips, while her hands raked his soft, brown hair. Their fiery kiss sped, then slowed, then sped again. She swerved her lower body, as they kept going. She felt his penis become erected. Any longer, she knew it would damn near break through his pants. Not to mention, she was very aroused and wanted more.

They broke, their chests heaving up and down.

"What was that about," he asked, feeling his lips swell.

"I told you I liked you," she admitted.

She played coy. That was his observation, but she possessed a perky sexiness he found allusive. She wasn't like other girls he's liked before. She was her own person. "I like you too; I really do." His hands massaged up and down her hips. "Just curious... do you still have that cheerleading outfit," he spoke about her unconventional method from earlier.

She got off his lap, held out her hand for him, and she led him up the stairs to her bedroom. She smirked, her eyes darkened with lust, and she pushed him onto her bed. Grabbing the handcuffs from her nightstand, she showed the metal to him. "No, but I still have these from the cop uniform." She climbed onto the bed. He scooted back, his arms spread, and she cuffed his wrists to the rails of her headboard. She started to unbuckle his pants, not breaking eye contact with him. His exposed penis stood tall and proud, her petite hand stroked.

"Fuck," Troy groaned, her movements making him even harder. He watched her, her mouth aligned, she opened wide. The wetness from her mouth engulfed his dick. She started to suck him, taste him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Unable to grab for her hair, it was torture, but the good kind of torture, he assumed. "Fuck..." he cried again. His head hit the back of her throat, the continuous sounds echoing the walls of her room. She was just too good. Grabbing near his balls, she smacked his head against her tongue, then she barreled again. Up and down, her mouth went, she picked up speed, only to slowly lick again. He anticipated her next move, but it was not fun if she couldn't get none.

"My turn," he managed to say.

Her hands gripped his thighs. She came up and undid his cuffs. She squealed, as he tackled her. She was below, him on top. He grabbed her face, giving her a searing kiss. With his hand, he unzipped her pink shorts. His fingers dug into her pussy, her juices already drenching his finger. She was super wet. He stuck one finger inside. He began to finger fuck her. Then, he stuck another one in. She broke the kiss. She moaned louder.

"Oh my God," she screamed in ecstasy. She felt him.

Unable to stop there, they ripped their clothes off. Naked as the day they were born, they commenced their French kissing. They rolled around, as they continued.

Usually, the two danced around each other, but tonight, they fell victim to their desires.

"Troy, Troy," she whispered, stopping him. His sex pressed deeper into her skin. "I'm a..."

He looked at her earnestly. He got off. "If you don't want to..." he didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do, though he definitely wanted to.

"I want to..."

He agreed. As Troy came down farther, he began to kiss every single part of her, her arm, then her stomach, all down her leg and even her feet. Her giggles sounded like her angelic, singing voice. On his knees and in between her legs, he spread them wide. His tongue dove, and he began to taste her. It was only fair. He feasted, overhearing her moans. His fingers delved deeper inside. She bucked against him, trying to break free, but he held her down. His tongue slunk around her clit. He softly bit down. In and out, his fingers wildly pounded her, reaching her G-spot.

Emma fisted her sheets, an orgasmic wave hitting her. "Shit," she couldn't believe this was real. Her eyes shut, her mouth opened, she mewled. "Fuck... Troy..." When Troy came up, she backed her body to the head of her bed. She waited, begging him. Again, she parted her legs. Her toes curled, when he fingered her some more.

He wiped his mouth. She tasted great, sweet. Figuring she was loose enough, he positioned his dick. He took his time, entering her. He felt her tense. "Don't," he advised. He came back out, only to enter again. This time, farther. He watched her eyes close, his eyes buckled too. He felt the tightness, as he came in. "Oh God..." Dropping to his elbows, he hovered above her. He kept his strokes long and slow. Cupping her perfect breasts, he massaged. He couldn't resist any longer, he began to suck on her her boobs, sending a tingles down her spine.

"Faster," she pleaded, "please." She felt she could handle it. Grasping her hips for leverage,slammed into her more, deeply, faster. She yelled, as her body moved with each powerful hit. "Yes, yes." He fucked her like she wanted, his breathing deepened, as did hers. He directed her body himself, moving her hips, so her pussy could fuck his penis, and she felt another orgasm come. As soon as the feeling hit, her back arched, she screamed his name. "Oh yes, Troy!"

He came out, his penis wet with her desire. He went to lie down. He helped her, situating her on top of him. Her pussy came down on his penis. "Right, there," he whispered. She discovered the rhythm that worked best for her, at this angle. She swayed her hips back and forth, his grunts sounded sexy to her, and she reveled in it. Then, her feet planted down onto her bed, she started to bounce. Her body extended back, he impaled her himself and flicked her bud with his fingers, at the same time, sending over the top. "I'm going to cum again," she shouted at the top of her lungs. She slipped off, her body sensitized thanks to him. In one corner of her bed, she found comfort. She also slightly shivered.

Troy wasn't done yet. He made her get on all fours. He entered from behind. His cock thrusted into her, and she yelped. He slammed and slammed, her hands curling her sheets. His hand twirled her hair, and he brought her up, her ear to his mouth. "You like it like this," he panted, fucking her brains out.

"Yes," she countered to meet his thrusts.

"Do you like me?"

"YES!"

"I never want to hear about you in Orion's arms ever again," he ordered, lowly, sternly.

Her face was down, her ass up, her skin layered with sweat. He took her from behind rougher, when he said that. Damn it, she was turned on even more. She loved the possessiveness."I'm only yours," she confessed.

"Oh God," his voice strained, upon hearing that. It was sending him over the edge. His dick swelled inside of her, the pit of his stomach thinning, becoming nonexistent. "I'm going to cum!"

Her whole body tingled with same powerful sensation, one she was positive he was about to feel too. He pumped crazily, her mouth contorting, her face doing the same. He exited. Grabbing his cock, he stroked and stroked. His hot cum shot out of him and onto Emma's back. He grunted, as he emptied himself. Spent, he collapsed onto her bed. He tossed a look over and noticed she grabbed a towel. He assisted her with wiping her back. As his fingers dragged along her skin, provoking goosebumps on her supple skin, he smirked. She went to lay down, he swooped his hand beneath her back and brought her closer.

Together, they laid naked.

She drew circles on his chiseled stomach with her fingers. "Troy..."

"Hmm," he purred with his eyes closed.

"Is it supposed to be like that?"

He chuckled beneath his breath. "Most definitely," he answered. "You may not have been my first, but you were the best." He stole another kiss from her, then thought out loud. "So... do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

She smiled, allowing the question to loom.

Falling deeper and deeper into their siesta, both weren't positive of what the future held. As of now, they were content being with one another.

 **The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Requested by Caporalesgirl.

 **A/N #2:** 'Unconventional' is now a two-shot.

* * *

 _'You may not have been my first, but you were the best.'_

That one statement lingered, as if it was tattooed on her.

She didn't take offense to it necessarily.

They were in high school. High school students, now, were far more promiscuous than previous generations.

Before the start of his senior year, Troy attended a different high school. His past was sort of mysterious, something he kept under wraps. Maybe, that's where he liked to keep her, the girl that took his virginity. Possibly, there wasn't just one girl. There might be others.

 _ **Others**_.

She scoffed at the word and wished to burn it out of the vocabulary pertaining to them. Like how he didn't want to hear about her being in Orion's arms, she didn't want to hear about him buried in someone else's pussy.

He was her first. The memory of them fucking each other's brains out, how he savored her pussy and fucked her from behind made her wet. All goosebumps imaginable surfaced, as she thought about another round, possibly, two, or more.

How shall she bring it up to him? Call him up, send him a text, confront him face to face? There were several different ways she could tackle this, but she wanted to make it fun and make him simmer with jealousy.

She wasn't as nice as others have perceived her to be.

As a previous ranger once did, it was time to fight fire with fire.

Gia was beside Emma when they arrived at Ernie's BrainFreeze, after school. Right by the entrance, Emma whispered into her best friend's ear.

"Go Emma," Gia praised, agreeing to the plan that's been concocted by her usually innocent friend. She saw the guys were there. Step one of Emma's deviant plan completed already. Gia's been told all the juicy details of Emma and Troy's romp session. She was the only one that knew.

"Come on," Emma wiggled a finger, beckoning for her friend to follow. She strolled up to the table the guys were at. "Hey guys!" She watched Gia head to the counter to order their drinks.

"Hey," they all greeted at once.

She took her seat. As the guys continued to ramble about something that didn't interest her at all, Emma locked eyes with Troy.

Intermittently, they exchanged subtle glances.

Gia returned with two drinks in hand. Her right toe stubbed the table's leg by 'accident', and one drink spilled onto Emma's lap.

"Ah," Emma shouted, the frozen concoction slipping and sliding, her clothes ruined.

Everyone in the place took notice and all eyes went her way. The guys at the table ran to get napkins to help clean her up.

"Oh shoot," Gia stomped her foot lightly on the tiled floor. "Sorry, Em." She noted step two of Emma's plan was finished.

"Thanks," the Pink ranger acknowledged her friends. She glanced at her clothes. "I need to get something new to wear." She got off her chair. "Looks I'm going shopping, Gia?"

Her off white top was stained, her pink shorts tinged crimson, and her thighs were sticky. Troy licked his lips, enticed by what he was seeing. "Do you need help," he blurted. He covered his mouth immediately.

"Did he just say, what I think he said," Noah asked, his eyes bouncing between Troy and Emma. He knew Troy's crush on Emma, and vice-versa, but they haven't acted on it. At least, he hasn't seen it.

"Come on Gia," Emma, her lips coiling into a smirk, held her hand out for her best friend. The two ladies walked in search of clothes.

Orion, a mop in hand, came out from the back. He started to clean up. "You know," he angled his cleaning item, "this is the first time anyone has spilled anything here."

"You know what they say, 'there's a first time for everything,'" Jake said, as he went back to eating his frozen yogurt. He swallowed a spoonful. "So, Troy, what exactly did you mean when you asked if Emma needed help?" He winked obnoxiously.

Orion and Noah snickered.

"Shut up," Troy hissed. He hadn't told Noah, Orion or Jake about him and Emma going all the way. He assumed Gia knew, and he doubt she would say anything without consulting her best friend about it. He ignored them.

Fifteen minutes later, Noah looked up from his textbook, his jaw dropped like it was unhinged. He smacked Jake's forearm several times in succession.

Jake felt the wispy hand movements from Noah, and they were beginning to get annoying. "What," he yelled, exasperated. Noah just pointed. Jake followed, and his eyes grew wide. He started to whistle.

Troy rose his head from the book he was studying, overhearing the commotion. He gawked at his teammates, and they appeared to be deers caught in headlights."What on Earth is going..." Emma returned, that's the only person he noticed, and his body temperature rose several degrees. He took off his black, leather jacket and began to tug at the collar of his red shirt.

Emma emerged from the mall dressed in a sleeveless white, bone crushing corset top that pushed her breasts up high and an extremely itty, bitty pink skater skirt that didn't leave too much to the imagination. On her feet, were simple flats, but no one cared to stare at those. Everyone's eyes were directed elsewhere.

Gia took her seat, leaving Emma. She acted oblivious, staring at and touching the many textbooks scattering the table. She glanced, once or twice, to see Troy drooling. Step three had him weak.

Emma sauntered to the counter, minding her own business. Left and right guys came up to her, trying to talk to her. She imagined Troy's expression, and it probably wasn't pretty. She denied them kindly, and she waited to place her order.

Whoever was at the counter would be Orion's last order for the day. "Welcome to Ernie's BrainFreeze, what can I get for..." Orion's head fell forward, as he came in contact with his last customer. Since he's met her, her upper body was clothed, covered by a jean jacket, but this, her in such a skimpy outfit, it was nothing he's ever seen before. "Emma?"

She smirked innocently. "Do you like," she twirled for him. When she faced him again, her right hand reached his cheek. She caressed his burning cheeks.

"Oh my God," Jake whispered, from his chair. He craned his head to see his friends. "So Emma likes Orion!"

"What," Troy screeched. His fingers started to clench. "NO, she doesn't like him."

"Are you sure, Troy," Gia countered. She tossed her head back to get a look. Emma's hand went straight for the center of Orion's apron. She watched Em bunch and pull him closer. "It seems like it."

"You know," Noah was beginning to catch on, "I didn't see it until now, but it's been there. Their chemistry," he held his hand up, waving at the Silver and Pink ranger's interaction, "it's obvious."

The Yellow ranger covered her mouth and grinned. Noah was definitely intuitive to his surroundings.

"No, no," the Red ranger contested, shaking his head. He thought his friends had gone insane.

"No, no what," the Yellow ranger echoed quizzically. "Are you saying _you_ like Emma?"

"Are you going to admit you like Jake," Troy fired back.

Jake heard. "Do you like me," he asked Gia with hope soaring in his anatomy.

"It's not about me," Gia argued.

"But it can be," Troy said to direct the attention.

Emma grabbed her drink and came to the table. She stood between Gia and Jake. "So, what have I missed?"

"Nothing, nothing really," Troy yelped.

"Really," Emma wondered. Her bare shoulders shrugged.

Orion officially clocked out. He took the free chair that was between Noah and Gia. He sort of dodged the stares that were coming from his friends. Especially Troy's, since his murderous stare caused him to shift nervously in his chair.

"Oh, there's no seat for me," Emma realized.

"You can take mine," Gia offered.

"Or mine," Troy proposed, hoping she would. He was determined to keep Orion and Emma apart at any costs.

Until Troy admitted his feelings for her in front of his friends or asked to speak to her alone, she continued this rouse. "I know where I can sit." Her eyes roved and landed on Orion. "Can I sit here?"

Both Orion and Troy almost choked on their spit. The rest of the crew watched this unravel, and they were amused.

Orion the citizen of Andresia, a far away, very distant planet, hadn't fully understood the customs of Earth. The fact Emma was showing him interest was beyond his expectations, but he held the inkling someone very close to him liked her. "Uh, I'll get up," he scooted his chair to give him room to get out.

"No," Emma shook her head. She placed her drink in front of Orion, and she took her precious time. Her movements were meant to be seductive, were meant to be seen, and they were. She slowly sat on top Orion's knee with each of her legs hooking to the sides of his leg. She adjusted. "Now, this is comfortable." She leaned onto the table, further squishing her boobs together for Troy, who was directly in front of her, to stare at.

A flashback of him licking her folds came in the next second.

This time Jake's jaw slackened, still in the dark this was Emma's attempt to lure Troy, hook, line and sinker. Noah couldn't believe how far this was going, and Gia wondered how long, before Troy beats the shit out of Orion and takes Emma on top of this table.

As for Troy, he was practically seething. If Emma was going to sit on a lap, it should be on his, not Orion's. To prevent himself from popping off at the mouth, he grabbed a pencil and fiddled with it to relieve the stress he was all of a sudden under.

"So," Orion squeaked, feeling wetness form at his knee. He panicked a bit. "Emma," he whispered.

Emma leaned more intimately against Orion. She rolled her head back, so it rested at the crook of his neck. "Yes..."

Troy broke his pencil, right then and there. He brought his fists together and began cracking his knuckles. He didn't know what to do at this point. He was getting angry, jealous was more like it. Just seeing her body scantily clad, her beautiful smooth skin flaunted, but on another man, he was growing frustrated and his penis softened immediately.

Orion's cock grew, as he felt Emma's hips roll in rhythmic circles. "Oh..."

"You can touch me," Emma informed.

Almost afraid to do so, the Silver ranger followed through. His hands grabbed her hips, squeezing them a bit.

She squealed, not because it tickled, but because she need to provoke another reaction from Troy.

"I can't watch this anymore," Troy rose and kicked his chair back so far it flew against the wall, leaving a dent. He didn't care. Because from what he saw she didn't care either. He stuffed his backpack, not even closing it all the way, and stomped out of their usual hangout.

Somewhat at the next step of her plan, the current Pink ranger tailed and left two curious friends, her knowing girlfriend and a very speechless male friend behind. She exited and followed Troy. In the nick of time, she got on the same bus as him but only sat in the front. She didn't venture to where he was.

Twenty minutes later, Troy was at the bus stop near his home. He got up. With anger in his body, he didn't even pay attention to his surroundings. All he cared about was getting home and punishing the damn punching bag that was stored in his garage. He arrived at his house, jammed his key into the front door's lock and turned. He was set to enter, but a hand glided in his peripheral. As a reflexive action, he grabbed the wrist, twisted, then turned his body to confront the person.

It was Emma.

"What do you want," he spat, letting go of her.

She rubbed the wrist he had in a paralytic hold, while speaking. "You left so soon; I wanted to know why."

"Why," he chuckled bitterly. "You know why," he entered his house. At the doorway, he faced her. Seeing her in that outfit, he displayed a moment of weakness and granted her entrance.

"Thanks." Emma browsed around Troy's quaint, single story house. "So, where are your parents?"

"Parents are divorced," he revealed, while placing his backpack and leather jacket on the couch and slipping off his shoes. "I live with my mom, and she's at work. My little sister lives with my dad."

"Oh," she didn't ask too many questions because that sounded like a sensitive subject.

As she turned to look at the pictures on the wall, he couldn't help but stare at her ass. The ass was every thing he remembered, and he reminisced about how he held onto her hips, and also how she threw her ass back to meet his thrusts. He cleared his throat, finding himself aroused. "So, Emma, why are you here?"

"Come here, Troy," she ordered, as she stopped at the picture of his kindergarten graduation. Her breath hitched, as she felt the heat emanating from his body. He was turned on like herself. She grabbed his wrists and massaged them.

His arms trailed. He lifted the front of her skirt and his fingers started to wander. No panties. That infuriated him, so he tore away from her.

"Really," she asked.

"You sat on him with no panties on," he pointed out.

"And?"

"What, are you trying to give him a heart attack or me?!"

"Never you, Troy." She giggled softly, seeing his facial expression. She approached him. Her left hand went to his ass, and she squeezed. He jumped a little, as a result. With her right hand, she brought him down and started to kiss his neck, nibbling on each pulse point.

He grasped the back of her thighs and picked her up effortlessly. Careful to not break the contact, her legs wrapped behind his back. He carried her to his bedroom. Inside, she started to kick her flats off. He, then, forced her head to meet his, and he started to make out with her roughly. There was no chance for soft kisses; this was an all out duel of the tongues. Their heads tilted in all directions messily, crazily, and they were in the heat of the moment now.

Emma moaned, as did Troy. It was like their first kiss but maximized.

He laid her on his bed and continued making out with her at the same eager pace.

Against his lips, her breathing accelerated; it was seen with how her chest went up and down. She wanted, no, needed more of him. "Take off your clothes," she demanded sensually.

Troy came up. He took off his red shirt. With his chest exposed, Emma's fingers began to climb up and down, admiring the many push ups he's done in his life. Her fingers went lower, and she fondled the front of his pants, where the bulge was. He went back down, kissing her again. His fingers traveled and found the section that had no barrier. He started to finger her. Like a cat, Emma's back arched.

He added another finger and picked up the pace. "Who do you like?"

"O-Orion," she challenged him, as one wrapped around his back.

He finger fucked her harder as punishment. "Who do you like," he asked again.

"Shit!" Emma's hands gripped his forearms tighter, her legs rippled like crazy. "O..." She couldn't even say that name anymore. All she could concentrate on was the person who was giving her a boat load of pleasure. She found herself getting wetter, soaring to the first of many orgasms to come. Helpless, succumbing to his advances, she yelled. "You, I ONLY LIKE YOU!"

Troy's digits slowed, upon hearing that. "Good girl." He slipped his fingers in his mouth and started to lick them. Her essence hasn't changed at all. If anything, she tasted better than before. Seeing her squirming in his bed because of him, he decided to raise her legs again.

"Oh God, Oh God," she whispered huskily, knowing what was to come next. She inhaled. One lick, one fucking lick sent her to another world, another planet. His tongue explored and delved much deeper. She scrunched his sheets between her fingers, as he added a finger, then another to further teach her a lesson and, at the same time, to please her. "...Troy..." His tongue started to concentrate on her clit. She didn't know what hit her then.

He licked and licked her clit like it was a lollipop, and it was the best tasting lollipop he's ever had. It was sinful, flavorful, and he wanted more. He adjusted his body, lifting her ass a few inches from the bed.

At this angle, she felt everything. She screamed his name, wanting to be let down because she wanted her turn. "Please!"

He wouldn't comply until that area was fully synthesized. When he felt her bucking uncontrollably, he released her to start position. His eyes darkened with absolute lust. He saw her slumped, tired, but they were just getting started. He started to unbuckle his belt, took off his pants, then boxers.

Emma wished to return the favor. She shimmied off her skirt. She had the strength to turn over, and she pushed her wildly curved hair to the side, so it rested more on her shoulder. Troy's hands trailed, wallowing in the touches of her glistening skin. He started to untie the corset top. That was off to the side too. Emma crawled off the bed and went on her knees. She stared up at Troy, who hovered over her like he was her king, and that's how wished to treat him. She placed her hands around his barely woken dick, and she began to stroke. She heard him mewl, she felt his hands fly to her hair. She opened her mouth wider and put his dick in. She bobbed her head back and forth, back and forth, not caring about how demeaning this act was to other women. She enjoyed sucking Troy's dick.

It belonged to her.

He was tossed into another blissful state, when she added her hands. "Shit," he cursed, as the head of his dick really hit the back of her throat. No one had ever done that to him before. He was further turned on and even forgotten the issue that arose at the frozen yogurt shop, as his penis' head kept striking back there. She possessed the talents of a porn star. The wetness from her mouth encompassed his entire dick.

Emma parted, wiping her mouth demurely. "Get on your back."

Now, he complied and loved where she was taking this.

The fully naked Pink ranger moved over his lap. Slightly, she danced, her hips swaying. Her drenched vagina brushing against his hardened cock. She built the anticipation, and he couldn't take it anymore. He gripped her hips and forced her to stop. She licked her lips. She descended down languidly. Every single ridge on his penis was sought and felt. She rolled her hips. "Oh God," she said lowly and huskily. His hands remained on either side of her body. She started to rock back and forth, her hands planting on the sides of his knees. He started to play with her clit. "Yesss," she shouted. She took further control and started to bounce. Each bounce was blunt, individually sensed in her pussy, and the sensations traveled through her whole body. He countered, all of a sudden. "Stop," she managed to say. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her face contorted, and she wanted him to enjoy this ride without lifting a finger.

Pleasure filled pangs erupted in him, as she rode him. All Troy could do was watch the person above him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he called her name. "Emma." He flipped them over, him now above her, and he impaled her with dick over and over. Emma's fingertips latched onto his muscular shoulder blades. She scratched him, as he pounded into her pussy. The deeper he went, his dick literally disappearing inside of her at each stroke, her fingers lodged deeper.

It was pleasurable pain experienced together.

Then, without warning, Troy slowed down. He rocked his hips at a gentler pace, as he started to kiss Emma. He was showing her how much she meant to him. Of course, it was fun to take her like a whore, but how he felt about her was more than that. He's fallen for her. He was ready to make it official.

Emma's legs locked on the small of Troy's back, these newer strokes were longer and deeper. "Yes," she revealed she wanted to be his girlfriend; she's known for the longest.

She didn't give him her virginity for nothing.

Just hearing that husky answer sent Troy over the edge. His hands dropped to his sheets, and he slid in and out, returning to the fastest rate possible. "Never, ever," he grunted, his whole bed rumbled. It shook uncontrollably. Emma's climax was coming. "Never, ever," his dick hit her hilt, and they both came instantly. "Oh God," his body shuddered. He exhaled deeply, still buried inside of her. "Never touch Orion like that again."

The Pink ranger nodded, as she felt Troy's cum inside of her. Thank goodness for birth control. Yet, when he came in her pussy, it was like he marked his territory. It was his and only his.

Troy laid on his back, one of his arms slipped behind her's, and he laid her close to his chest. He tenderly smoothed her hair. "There's been two besides you," he confessed.

"Two," she repeated, a little shocked. She listened to the beats of his heart return to normal. "So, I'm your third?"

"Don't worry about it; they're not and will never be you." He calmed her fears.

They drifted off to sleep, after that, as an official couple, boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
